


I'll keep you warm

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snuggling, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Continuing on with my "They're alive tyvm" train wreck we now have Zabuza keeping Haku warm in an abandoned house!
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Series: Nanowrimo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533926
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	I'll keep you warm

Zabuza watched as another shiver wracked Haku’s body even if the younger tried to stifle it. He was cold and Zabuza could see it. They weren’t exactly in the warmest of places no but he wasn’t that cold like poor Haku was. They had managed to find an old, abandoned farmhouse to hold up in for the night. Being on the run after being “killed” didn’t give them a lot of options to choose from for safe places for them to rely on. So they made do with what they could.

But that also meant Haku would go days without having a proper bed, proper bath, warmth that kept him warm through the night. Zabuza internally cursed himself every time he watched the other shift under the poor excuse of a blanket to try and pull it closer to his body to try and get warmer. Zabuza had been working on trying to start a fire in the fireplace for the past half an hour now. The place was too damn wet for it to ignite. He was so close to giving up but when he heard a muffled sniffle, he redoubled his efforts. 

People might call him a demon but he wasn’t heartless completely. If it was for Haku, he’d do anything. He’s done almost anything to make sure the younger got whatever he needed on a daily basis. Even if sometimes he was scolded for doing it.

_You didn’t have to do that, Ma-Zabuza._

That was the usual response whenever Zabuza dropped a new gift in his lap after he caught the other staring at it at a shop or mentioned it offhandedly. He never gave a rebuttal. They always had the same conversation about it all.

It was the third sniffle that Zabuza finally got the fire to light, a relieved sigh leaving him as he turned around. He stared at Haku in surprise, finding that he seemed to have dozed off.

“Really, kid?” He grumbled, shuffling closer to him to wake him up.

“M’hardly a child anymore.” Came Haku’s tired reply. He cracked his eyes open and looked at Zabuza with a small smile. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep, sorry.”

Zabuza merely grunted as he bent down to pick him up, carefully moving him closer to the fire so he could warm up. “Don’t fall asleep again. You know better than to do that when you’re chilled.”

“Sorry.” Haku whispered, curling up a bit more as he was set down in front of the fire. He set his chin on his knees, his eyes slipping shut again as he let the warmth wash over him. There was shuffling behind him and he took a peek behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Looking around.” Zabuza grunted, pawing through the cabinets before disappearing into a back room. 

Haku watched him curiously, listening to him move around the rooms before hearing a quiet ‘a-ha’ come from the taller man. “Zabuza?”

“M’here.” Zabuza said as he reappeared from the back. He had found a few dry blankets and wrapped the largest one around Haku’s small frame immediately. “There. Stay put for now.”

“But-”

“Stay.” Zabuza commanded, standing upright again as he went towards the kitchen. It seemed like things were still somewhat functional, even if it looks like a massacre had happened in the back rooms. He had made sure to shut those doors just in case. There were a few cups and what looks like a working tea kettle so he set about warming up some water. They had some tea leaves in their packs and he retrieved those, glancing at Haku as he went through and was pleased to find that he was listening and had stayed put. He did look like he was about to fall asleep again so he quickly returned to the kitchen just as the kettle was about to start screaming.

Pouring two cups of water, he placed the leaves in there as well to let them brew. He wasn’t as good at this as Haku was. He wouldn’t even put himself anywhere near Haku’s level of ability to keep them fed and taken care of but he could do little things to at least try and repay him. Tea making was something he was getting better at anyway.

Returning as soon as the tea had brewed, properly he hoped, he crouched down next to Haku and nudged him gently. “Oi, drink this.” He waited until slender hands carefully held onto the cup before he let it go and sat next to Haku. He was still shivering even under two blankets. He drank his own cup of tea slowly, keeping an eye on Haku carefully. The other seemed to be warming up now that he was drinking something warm. It wasn’t until the other let out a slow breath and the shivering stopped fully that Zabuza felt some tension leave his own shoulders. “Better?”

“Yes,” Haku said softly, turning his face to give him a smile. “Thank you.” He got a grunt in response, making him chuckle quietly. “Are you not cold?”

“When am I ever cold?” Zabuza muttered, glancing away before looking down at himself. He rarely ever got cold if he was honest. But he always saw when Haku started shivering. Even if he tried to hide it as best as he could. There was always that slight stuttering in his steps or his breathing or his voice when he got cold. Like right now, even though the physical shivering had stopped there were still minute traces of them going through Haku’s body now and then. He kept trying to hide them but shifting or adjusting the blanket around him. “You liar.” He grumbled and turned to face Haku bodily. 

“I-I’m not lying!” Haku quickly retorted, pouting a bit as he glared at Zabuza. He was about to argue more when he was suddenly lifted up and placed into the other’s lap. “Za-Zabuza!” He yelped, throwing his hands out to hold onto his shoulders which made the blanket drop down from his own shoulders. The shivering immediately started back up. “Wh-wh-why’d you d-do that?” He asked through clacking teeth. He pursed his lips and clenched his jaw as harshly as he could to try and get it to stop.

Zabuza merely rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around the both of them firmly. He tucked it under his legs and made sure Haku was seated firmly in his lap. It was a bit too warm for his liking but the way Haku practically melted into the embrace was worth it. “Now is this better?”

“Much better.” Haku said, sighing contently as he rested his head against the other’s shoulder. “Could have just told me to sit with you though.” He grumbled, trying to hide his smile. 

“Wouldn’t have gotten the same reaction.” Zabuza said easily, shrugging with his unoccupied shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Haku’s waist and ran his fingers up his back slowly. 

“Gonna make me fall asleep like this.” Haku whispered after a few moments, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Being cold really did take his energy away.

“Sleep then.” Zabuza murmured, trying to keep quiet to let the poor boy sleep.

Haku let out a sigh, nodding slightly before he tipped his head to the side to press a gentle kiss against Zabuza’s neck. “Thank you, Zabuza.”

“Mm,” Zabuza hummed, continuing to run his hand up the Haku’s back even after he felt the boy go limp as he fell asleep fully. “Sleep well, Haku. I’ll keep you warm”

And if he felt the small smile against his skin after he said that, he didn’t say anything about it and eventually fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! Shugo_Ookami


End file.
